Adolf Hitler (Earth-616)
, Great One | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Formerly , | Relatives = Eva Braun (wife, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Eagle's Nest, Reichstag and other Nazi castles or fortress. | Gender = Male | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 175 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Toothbrush mustache | Citizenship = German, formerly Austrian | Citizenship2 = | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Dictator, politician | Education = High school dropout | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Braunau am Inn, Austria | PlaceOfDeath = Berlin, Germany | Creators = Joe Simon; Jack Kirby | First = Daring Mystery Comics #6 | Death = Young Men #24 | Quotation = Der bigger der lie you tell, der more chance dot it vill be believed | Speaker = Adolf Hitler | QuoteSource = Invaders Vol 1 10 | HistoryText = This is an abridged version of Adolf Hitler's history. For a complete history see 'Adolf Hitler's Expanded History'' Not much is known about Hitler's personal life, but it's most likely the same as his Earth-1218 counterpart. Before the War Adolf Hitler staged a putsch (coup) in '''November 1923, known as the Bierhallen-Putsch (Beerhall Putsch), with the intention of creating a Third "Reich" (Empire). However, the police weren't on his side, and Hitler's Sturmabteilung (S.A.) (Stormtrooper) members were beaten. The tide turned when, just four years later in March 1927, a fight between Red Front (Communist) fighters and Sturmabteilung members in the Lichterfelde-Ost train station, ended with a dozen arrests of Red Front fighters. By 1928, Hitler's party had just twelve seats in the Reichstag (Parliament), but in 1933 it claimed nearly 200 seats. Hitler also became chancellor of the Weimar Republic in said year. Hitler ordered brownshirts (Sturmabteilung) to flood the streets in search of Communists, after Dutch leftist Marius van der Lubbe was charged with burning down the Reichstag. The following day, President Paul von Hindenburg signed the Reichstag Fire Decree, which suspended freedom of the press, freedom to organize, and privacy of post and telephone communication. Thousands of Communists were arrested, one of them being the Red Skull's best friend, Dieter Lehmann. In the March 5 elections the very next week, the Nazis won 44 percent of the vote, which was still short of an outright majority. The Communist Party won 12 percent of the vote, but all of its deputies were arrested and jailed. The other parties, for example the Social Democratic Party (SPD), were also banned after Hitler's new laws. On March 23, the Reichstag passed the Enabling Laws, which vested the power to make laws in Chancellor Adolf Hitler. Hitler also opened Germany's first concentration camp, Dachau, in March, 1933. From January to May 1933, 1.6 million Germans joined Hitler's party, one of whom was Johann Schmidt. Hitler achieved total control of the Third Reich after he carried out the Night of the Long Knives (Rohm Purge/Blood Purge) at dawn June 29, where his Schutzstaffel (S.S.) and Geheimes Staats Polizei(GEheimes STAats POlizei) (GESTAPO) (Gestapo) (secret state police) troops killed high-ranking S.A. commanders, including Ernst Röhm and Edmund Heines. An assassination attempt by Dieter Lehmann failed when he was killed by Johann Shmidt, saving Hitler's life, with Schmidt becoming Hitler's student. Hitler trained Johann personally and gave him the name "Red Skull", as he wanted Johann to be "his most loyal Nazi" and "evil personified". World War II Adolf Hitler, the intolerant leader of Germany, had many brushes with the esoteric during his career. He may have been manipulated by Heinrich Krowler in the Chapel of Dresden. He started World War II with the purpose of expanding Nazi Germany. He created an alliance with the Italian dictator Benito Mussolini and with the Japanese empire. 1940 One of his first known actions in war was the sending of a fifth column led by Nazi spys Stohl, Herr Broen and Gustav Shultz, with the mission to undermine America, and then attack Washington D.C., which was foiled thanks to Marvel Boy. 1941 He hired the Lord of Death to disrupt the American military effort. Said villain managed to create a massive zombie army by killing multitudes of people. Captain America and Bucky Barnes defeated a few hundred zombies the following day, but couldn't stop the lend-lease ship from burning out. After the zombies destroyed a bridge and a truck with lend-lease material, Cap and Bucky found the source of the evil. They defeated the Lord of Death and humiliated Hitler. An attempt to force Professor Herman Berg to build his Black Plague bomb, by torturing Florence von Ward, was prevented by the Destroyer, who first saved both of the hostages and then sabotaged the plane carrying the bombs, flown by Rudolph Hess. Hitler then held a meeting over the defeat of Britain, where one of the participants, Leonard Schaefer had the idea to build an undersea tunnel, which Hitler approved. The tunnel was destroyed by the Destroyer, who also took Leonard Schaefer as a prisoner of war to Britain. After that failed, Hitler summoned his Nazi military chiefs to another meeting, where they planned to make a "Deep Sea Blitzkrieg" against the Sub-Mariner and his city with their newly invented, invincible U-Boat Navy, without a declaration of war. Unknownst to them, the Atlantean city fought back and destroyed all of the U-boats. Hitler's next plan was to kidnap American Henry Baldwin, who wanted to financially help Britain by signing a pact, and replace him with one of his Nazis. The fake Henry would instead sign a pact with Mussolini, which would sway all Europe to Hitler's side, leaving the Democracies trapped. This plan was foiled by Captain America and his sidekick Bucky Barnes. He went personally with a fifth column to America, where he destroyed government arsenals one by one. His plans were ruined by Mister Liberty who, with the help of the spirits of the Green Mountain Boys, defeated him in a short fight. He was then taken prisoner, but somehow freed himself. Back in Germany, Hitler hired a scientist named Herr Wilhelm von Sin, who was ordered to destroy British ships with his new bomb, and watch out for the Nazi's greatest threat in their own homeland: The Destroyer. Wilhelm imprisoned Kevin and his fiancèe and put them into a concentration camp, and went to Adolf, who at that moment, had a score of 157 in table tennis, to tell him that he had imprisoned them both. Hitler's plans were ruined after his planes of death were destroyed, von Sin was killed, the English were still able to fight, the Destroyer and his fiancée fled, and he couldn't get more than 90 points on Hi-Li anymore. 1942 Shortly after that, Hitler directly ordered Heinrich Bungler aka Bungler the Butcher, to capture the Destroyer. Heinrich planned to make a trap, and kidnapped a Pastor named Mueller. Heinrich prepared to execute him, but the Destroyer came and defeated Bungler and his men. After all his failures, Adolf Hitler brought both Belgium and the Netherlands to surrender and annexation by the Third Reich. Meanwhile in Paris, the new superhero Citizen V destroyed a Nazi Munitions camp, inspiring the French citizens to mark "V"'s everywhere, even under a Nazi bomber, making Hitler furious. When Citizen V knocked a Nazi official out, stole his clothes and took a German staff car to get to the Führer, Citizen V tricked Hitler into giving him an autograph and then knocked him unconscious. Months later, citizens all around the world were still marking "V"'s everywhere. One of Hitler's most ingenious plots was the freeing of the only American who would betray his country, the Python. So Hitler broke the Python out of Alcatraz, and ordered him to eliminate the android Human Torch. But while the Sub-Mariner was still around, the Python couldn't do a thing. So Hitler tried to divide the friends and make them bitter enemies. To do that, Python was ordered to make the android Torch his mind-controlled slave with the help of Professor Horton's machine (which created the Torch in the first place). The plot, like many others, failed after the Python was defeated. Hirohito had planned to visit Hitler, because they wanted to discuss the progress of war and Hitler's many victories that were, according to Hitler himself, all lies. With Benito Mussolini, Hitler tried to hide the superheroes existence from Hirohito, the same way Hitler had once done with Benito. He switched the arrival station to the Black Forest, where there were no people to see them. After they drove to Hitler's castle, Hirohito became angry after he heard that Hitler and Mussolini couldn't send him any reinforcements, because they had sent nearly all of their troops to Russia. He was again defeated by the Victory Boys, who, after they captured Hirohito and had a meal with the three dictators, fled into the darkness. Back in Berlin, Hitler began the execution of Nazi agents that had failed their mission, one of whom was named Von Richt, who had been ordered to demoralize America and failed. Thinking that most of his best men had failed to ruin America's morale, Hitler suddenly thought of The Owl, one of his most loyal agents who had never failed a mission, and summoned him to his room, where he ordered him to finally eliminate the source of his failures. The Owl, with Japanese help, made several attempts on the life of the Young Allies, Captain America, the android Human Torch and Toro, who were asked to participate in a movie, but escaped the supposedly fake death at the end of it, unlike the Japanese. Hitler became führerious after one of his men told him that the Destroyer had freed a spy. To finally bring the Destroyer to an end, Hitler ordered Von Maus, one of the best manhunters in Germany, to capture "Der Destroyer". Later, when Von Maus wished to see him, Adolf said that Von Maus was the only friend that he had left, only to find out that the Von Maus he was talking to was actually the Destroyer, who once again humiliated Hitler, this time by marking a "V" on Hitler's back. Hitler's brownshirts from before the war were still around and browbeat the people to make them listen to a broadcast of Hitler's, this time in the Sportspalast, where his Air Force head, Hermann Goering, handed Hitler the speech. Even Keen Marlow and Florence von Ward visited the Sportspalast for a "good laugh". During his speech, an Allied broadcasting station suddenly interrupted him, leaving him very angry. After he calmed himself from the humiliation, he summoned Baron Uhh and threatened to kill him if he failed in his mission to catch the interruptor. Baron Uhh, thinking that the leader was the Destroyer, summoned brownshirts and attacked the Destroyer's base, failing to capture him. Meanwhile, Hitler prepared himself for his next speech at nine o'clock, where the Destroyer interrupted him for a second time, by saying that the people of Germany should awake, cast off their bonds, and rid themselves of Hitler the Horrible. However, he was captured by Uhh soon after. Hearing that his minion Uhh had finally caught the Destroyer made Hitler proud; he wanted to give Uhh more medals than even Goering. However, the Destroyer freed himself, branded Hitler and Uhh with a swastika, and then freed his fiancée. After the Destroyer interrupted his third speech, Hitler became furious and started to curse the "damned Destroyer". Hearing that an American company had produced dozen of comics that could make him the "laughing stock of the world", Hitler ordered two of his men to investigate the contents of an intercepted crate. Both of his men found that the "comics" were a threat to the fatherland and decided to destroy them at once but failed thanks to the android Human Torch and Toro. While at a meeting between Hitler, Goering and Propaganda Minister Joseph Goebbels in Berlin, Hitler noticed that the British R.A.F. were throwing comic books to the citizens of Germany. Enraged, he ordered his men to kill every citizen who laughed, which didn't work, as the Nazis themselves began to laugh. The fuming and humiliated Hitler then sent his Gestapo to eliminate the origin of the comic, Carl Burgos, but were stopped by the android Human Torch just before they killed him. He began to fight the war himself, after more and more of his best men were killed or captured by the Allied Forces. This included: Jorgen Kline , Otto Froebe and Wilhelm Hauser . Obliterating most of London, and wiping the smug smile off of Churchill's face, the Howling Commandos still made Hitler's glorious Reich look foolish. He recalled in Goebbels' Prescence how so many of his best men, Eric Koenig and Baron Strucker, had become cowardly deserters and traitors. Right at this moment, Hitler found out that the Joseph Goebbels he was talking to was really the Agent of 1000 Faces, who showed him more of his skills and was then ordered to eliminate Sgt. Fury. He also arranged an execution for the captured Howling Commandos, who later freed themselves. Instead of the Howling Commandos, Hitler ordered that the Kapitan (Captain) of the most secure prison in the Reich, Captain Schnitzler, would be executed for letting them escape. 1945 Overtly opposed by the Invaders and secretly opposed by Khonshu and a time-travelling Doctor Strange, Hitler met his defeat in 1945. Hitler's primary disciple, the Red Skull, did not remain subordinate to the Führer. The Skull's dreams of conquest and a "New World Order" were even more ambitious and far-reaching than Hitler's. The Skull eventually came into direct conflict with the clone of the Führer, whose consciousness he trapped in a replica of the Cosmic Cube. The consciousness has since escaped and retaliated in kind. On April 30, 1945, Hitler was killed in self-defense by the Human Torch in Hitler's bunker in the closing days of World War II. When the Russians were invading Berlin, the android Torch and Toro broke into Hitler's bunker just as he was about to commit suicide, to offer him the chance to surrender himself to the Americans, rather than the Russians. Hitler refused and tried to set off explosives. In return, the Human Torch blasted fire at Hitler, thus burning him alive. Hate-Monger Nazi scientist Arnim Zola, a master geneticist, began devising a means of transferring the mind of Hitler into cloned bodies at the moment of death. Approving of the idea, Hitler allowed Zola to experiment upon him, energizing his brain in order for it to transmit his memories into a new body which became the Hate-Monger. | Powers = | Abilities = Brilliant political tactician and skilled painter. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Megalomania | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Hitler's Handgun (formerly) | Notes = * Many appearances of Hitler in the Marvel Universe involve "What If" stories, alternate universes, manipulation of the time stream, and other time traveling scenarios. Also, Hitler employed a number of doubles to prevent assassination attempts or capture. * In , Bucky stated he assassinated Hitler, although it is known that it was the original Human Torch from (in continuity) and . Tom Brevoort confirmed many times it was in fact a joke from Bucky.Tom Brevoort's statement | Trivia = * Adolf Hitler has appeared in Marvel publications for over 70 years. | Links = * Adolf Hitler at the Marvel Appendix * Adolf Hitler at DC Database * Adolf Hitler at Wikipedia }} Category:Historical Figures Category:WWII Characters Category:Dictators Category:WWI Characters